reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Team HERBICIDE
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. TEAM HERBICIDE We pop heads for a living. And good at it. You'll never run into us in an auto-aim game. Strictly hardcore. When you see our crew, you won't know what to do. Cornered and outgunned, people generally just run. Dont send a posse invite if your good...we gotta have good competition. We are always open for clan challenges (free roam is only for fun). If you want to go head to head send any clan member a message with a challenge request. 500px|right|Intro to Team Herbicides badassery EATING WHEATIES FOR BREAKFAST Don't forget... before you get on red dead redemption, be sure you've had a nice well balanced breakfast. Specifically Wheaties. Why so cryptic team herbicide? what does it mean????? Well, in red dead redemption, have you ever shot somone in the head? Now have you shot them in the head... and had them not die? That failed headshot is because that player "Ate his wheaties for breakfast" It's really just a figure of speech, but the term conjures up the horrible feeling you get when headshots don't work on someone. I've heard people in europe and latin america love eating wheaties for breakfast. Or at least it feels that way. So get a big 'ole bowl of wheaties, and hop on red dead redemption! FREE ROAM FIGHTING This whole free-roam fighting thing has got us all confused. You see, TEAM HERBICIDE 'uses free roam as a staging ground to jump into gangmatches. Or the ''"damn, everyone left ''getting smacked... ''take us back to free roam" aspect. Free roam is for fun, and that's what we use it for. Do you honestly think we get upset because you just hunted us down, and brutally murdered us... while we were eating a hotdog? We're just wondering exactly why "big name clans" do their fighting in a scenario where there are in fact no losers. Free roam wasnt made for competition. (unless your doing a landgrab.) "hey, while you guys shoot at eachother, im ganna go to a gang-hideout and muss up the score" Get real you guys, they gave us hardcore gangmatches for a reason. It keeps legitimate score, each headshot goes for gold, the two sides of the fight are EVEN, and '''it shows your skill because you can't always work with what you want. And i know anyone who's reading this paragraph, and disagrees, is because you just looooove to snipe. And i can guarantee you think your badass at it, too bad it's the easiest thing to do in the game- it's the only scoped rifle, and also has NO bullet drop'. You choose to snipe because your not a good fighter.' Being for real though you guys, start playing gangmatches... you know, where theres a kill death ratio. It displays who won and who lost... and the end of the match isnt determined by "yea this is boring now." GET REAL YOU GUYS... FIGHT COMPETITION IN GANGMATCHES. '' For all you know, you just busted somone eatin a hotdog. Clan Talk RDS- We're tired of your infernal boosting. That's all you guys do nowadays. Sorry, that don't make you good. RANGERS- good group- lead by charlton cb- was called out, and gracefully took 3 out of 3 defeats. this clan has heart, unlike most clans. The challenge was started with shittalking- but escalated to a show of good sportsmanship. good games rangers... we'll meet again. The Black Hand - havn't heard much about you- acidhead6669420 is a mainstay member of your crew. so you guys must not be all that bad. We would like to extend a challenge from our posse to yours, if you'll accept it. Undead Brotherhood- Free Roam Fighters nuff said. But we would absolutely LOVE to fight you all in gangmatches. Do you accept? Team Mad Men- Very respectable guys enjoy playing the few games we have gotten to play with some of there members. NT CREW- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pYYbuatlbY ABC crew - RAPED... brutally sodomized. BORN - bunch of free-roam fighters. fought in gangmatches- not much competition. IF YOU THINK YOUR GOOD ENOUGH, CHALLENthumb|500px|right|DONT LEAVE HARDCORE GANGMATCHES WHEN YOUR GETTING SMACKED.GE US TO A POSSE FIGHT. 500px|TEAM HERBICIDE PROOF 'Cheating' '''Team HERBICIDE does not condone cheating in any way. Wether it be glitching, modding, lagg switching, or hacking- you will never see it from us. ' SHOOTING DEAD BODIES IN THE HEAD FOR DEAD EYE IS CHEATING!!! ' EARN YOUR SHIT!! '(dont kid yourself, glitching is cheating) With the alterations made to red dead, it is now impossible to take dead-eye from a dead body, and rapid fire glitch. (so the following people can no longer harvest dead-eye from your body) *Nan28/wyatt err/NanH28 *emilviper *Naxa Nikwenak / DrunkIrishRover *Huron Magua *Nowa Cumig *Hiscatisisnot *Cromez23 *ihatethisguy208 / ihatethisguy209 *NT MIDY *Mic Skil *W1SETODAGAYME360 (A little butthurt about his boyfriend Naxa/Rover overhearing his shittalking. Has taken to graffitizing our page as a source of compensation. Also the "Best Natural RDR Player EVER") *H1GH AGAIN *nicc20 *Afro Peart HONESTLY, IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO BADASS AT RED DEAD, WHY IS IT YOU HAVE TO CHEAT JUST TO STAY IN OUR LEAGUE? HAS ANYONE ELSE NOTICED HOW HORRIBLE THESE PLAYERS HAVE GOTEN SINCE THEY PATCHED THEIR CHEATS? 'Golden Armory' You will never find one of our mainstay crew members staying at a low rank 50 trying to get golden guns. The general consensus is that higher powered weapons are unlocked the closer you get to 50. Why would you want to stay and lose all the xp your earning, for a weapon whose headshots will come easy. If you find yourself trying to get a gold mauser or bolt action, but you dont own a gold winchester or volcanic- you dont desereve a gold rape weapon, your skills are lacking challenge. NO BOOSTING IN PRIVATE FOR GOLD - YOUR SKILLS WILL SHOW THATS WHAT YOU DID 'THE WALTONS' WHEN YOU SEE THE TOP HAT... RUN. Members *Johnny Klash *crawchmongol *BlUdGeOnEdDeAtH *FIatline *SpIt F1rE81 *HYDR0LISK *Super Camel *Canscrubenha *Jig the Goblin *Deathtripper930 *Wartyparrot *GeeK K1LLA *Suasive1 Leaders * Leader: Johnny Klash - lemat - specializes in coaxing and ambush * Leader: crawchmongol - buffalo rifle - specializes in steamrolling and support * Leader: BlUdGeOnEdDeAtH - double action - specializes in headshots and bag running Policy Our posse consists of a close tight-knit group of friends, whos play styles tend to compliment eachother. We do not openly recruit. There is a process to becoming a member, but usually takes a few months. we are willing to add substitute players onto the roster on an individual gangmatch basis. We do not just send random posse invites dependant on your score. The playstyles of all players in a match comes into close scrutiny when making this decision. We will not send, or recieve a substitution request from players that do not abide by the RED DEAD Code of Honor. If you think your good, and wonder why we don't accept your posse request, it's because your a dick rider. You don't openly give anything in terms of teamwork, you just want a free ride. If you think your good, we want to fight you. Not stoop to cowaring and putting you on our posse, so we don't have to deal with competition. WE POSSE UP WITH OUR FRIENDS; IT'S NEVER BASED ON IF YOUR GOOD OR NOT. External links Category:Posses }} http://www.youtube.com/user/teamHERBICIDE